Hestellieh (Yuan-Ti Bard)
Appearance Hestellieh is a slim yuan-ti girl with a fair bit of curve who looks like she doesn't eat that well. She had the sort of features that promised to become, if not beautiful, then at least attractively interesting. Her typical attire though consists of a pair of battered and much patched trousers and a waist-coat that looks perhaps a little small for her emphasising what curves she has. Upon her wrists are fingerless gloves that go up to almost the elbow. Upon her head she wears a top-hat with a few poorly kept feathers. However, quite often she will wear simple studded leather over her body to give herself a little bit of protection She is often seen wearing a white skull mask and is sometimes mistaken as a young witch doctor or voodoo practioner. Before the Hut Like most Yuan-ti Hestellieh was hatched from an egg. However, unlike most yuan-ti she did not wake up in a brood or find many yuan-to to learn from. Instead, she hatched alone. Nearby were the destroyed eggs of several clutches and the dead bodies of many brood guards.Her natural instincts as a yuan-ti caused her to devour the flesh of the dead. Among the eggs of her own cluth she found a single silver necklace of a snake. She didn't know what it meant but she took it any way. Unlike a human baby she was not helpless and through instinct and the natural abilities of a yuan-ti she managed to survive and grow to a young age. Unfortunately, due to not having money or really any food or clothing she was seen as a feral child and beaten by many, even other people on the streets. Eventually, she was taken in by some who saw her natural talents and began to train her as thief and a swindler. It was whilst training with these other children her bardic nature manifested and she was seen as a true asset. She saw these children, for the first time, as people she could trust. Unfortunately, one of them began to resent her popularity, especially her popularity with one of the other girls, and sent her to break into somewhere that should be an 'easy break in with big reward'. All she got from it was a violin and to be chased a long way until she found herself in the forest and then eventually in the hut. The last thing she saw as she left was the young boy sitting on a rooftop watching her with a big smile on his face. She swore revenge on him, but also swore that she would find a way to help people like her so such things couldn't happen again Background Hestellieh entered the lair of the dreaded Baba Yaga for one reason and one reason alone. Simply put she wanted to escape from the men chasing her and find riches great enough to never have to worry about food again and to create a business, possibly a circus, to help others who grew up on the streets have a home. Rumours told that great riches could be found within the lair of Baba Yaga, and the story alone of surviving it would be valuable, but she seeks an item that is said to be able to convert mundane objects into ones of much greater value: a Philosopher's Stone. However, she ended up working for Baba Yaga as a kind of scribe/assistant. Time in the Hut First Meeting The group of adventurers had been in the hut for a while when Hestellieh was tasked with finding Glory and bringing him to speak with Baba Yaga. It was during this meeting she reported on most of what the group had done without knowing they had done it. However, after a while in this meeting she realised the group were in danger and that they were responsible for what had happened in the hut. Seeing them as useful tools she made a deal with the mindflayer Kesserask in order to let the party go. At that point she didn't have any real bond to the party so she quite readily gave up Llevelin, once he was stronger and more skilled in magic, as the price for this bargain. However, in her head this was more she would give him up only once there was no more use for him. The Finding of Iksoski During their journey through the hut they arrived in the alchemy Lab of three green hags. During this confrontation, which resulted in the green hags being killed at the hands of three night hags, she rescued an ouroboros snake name Iksoski and a fairie dragon. The fairie dragon eventually found a way to get back to the fey wild whilst Iksoski joined Kasiya as companions of Hestellieh. It wasn't long after this that they ran into another group of hags. This time sea hags who the group also killed. It was in the menagerie that Hestellieh tried to put the blame for this on the night hags as they had killed the green hags. This was in an effort to get the blame off of them and perhaps have the Night Hags killed so Hestellieh could get some more loot. After all, she'd managed to steal a caged sun and an Implement of Examination from them and she knew they had a lot more interesting loot. The Dump It wasn't long after this that the party rescued Lily from the dungeons along with a cinderstake orc. A deal was made with the orc, by Glory of course, to get him to attack the hut when the time was right. From the dungeon they entered what seemed to essentially be a maze-like garbage dump where they found some interesting items and left into a games room. In this room they played a strange card game which Glory lost at and flipped out trying to burn Tux, but Tux escaped. The Fountain Whilst exploring the hut they came across a fountain with a moth like fairy. This moth like fairy seemed to be responsible for some quite beautiful music which Hestellieh couldn't help joining in on. So great was her performance that the fairy cried tears which turned the fountain water into special water that granted the party greater strength. The Bathhouse It was in the bathhouse that she showed some of her softer side. When Lily seemed distressed, as Hestellieh saw the former prisoner as somewhat weaker than herself, she went to her aid even confronting Kah'vahr over this. This was when she first started developing a bond with Lily though more just because they were both female rather than anything concrete or solid. Fear of 13 Fortunately, the bath house charged both llevelin and Hestellieh with greater magic abilities temporarily. For the two wandered off after the party were trapped in a ship. The ship which they had subsequently destroyed and Hestellieh had scooped up its ashes to feed to a goat. When they wandered off they entered a corridor full of painting. From these ghost-like entities began to emerge and it was only through a bit of quick thinking on Hestellieh's part that she realised the way to destroy them. In order to kill these 13 ghosts they had to kill 13 objects relating to each of them, for a total of 169. Through this rather dire experience she bonded a bit with Llevellin and felt she owed him one. However, both developed a fear of the number 13. Meeting Uari'ah Uari'ah was met by the party at a dinner with Baba Yaga where each revealed some information on themselves and their goal within the hut and each was given tasks by Baba. The first of which was to prepare for battle against some invading orcs. Fortunately, the fairy water was able to be used on Hestellieh's snakes to make them stronger. For in the battle Hestellieh fell unconcious and it was only her two snakes that kept her safe and alive. However, Hestellieh did notice something about Uari'ah. Some strange markings she had which were similar to a little girl she had seen. She relayed this information and hoped it would be of use. Perhaps such knowledge would earn her a favour. Notable Items * Flametongue Spear - An item she gained from the battle against the orc horde outside the hut. So far she has not used it, but she has taken it due not really having an option for close combat except a dagger. - Lost in a chess match to Hux * Kasiya - Her pet snake which grew to be a small poisonous snake after drinking the fairy well water. He is her closest friend and one of her greatest assets. No longer in possession as in alternate reality. * Iksoskiksoski - Formerly, an ouroboros or two-headed snake she rescued from the alchemy lab of the green hags. At first they were a fairly small snake, bigger than Kasiya, but not really suitable for combat. However, after drinking the water of the fairy well they grew to be much larger and are now capable of constriction. Using some sand they found in alchemy lab the snake has now multiplied going from Iksoski the two-headed snake to Iksoskiksoski the four-headed snake monstrosity Killed in battle against Gibbering Mouther * Ikosoki - '''An ourborous snake she rescued from the alchemy lab of the green hags. At first they were a fairly small snake, bigger than Kasiya, but not really suitable for combat. However, after drinking the water of the fairy well they grew to be much larger and are now capable of constriction. The second reality's version never got the special sand so only has two heads. * '''Implement of Examination - The second of two items she stole from the night hags in their magical item laboratory. It is an item that is experimental in nature and will break randomly if overused. However, it has had its uses once when fighting the poltergeists. It has been used twice at this point. - Has been destroyed due to over use. * Cloud Key - 'An item stolen from Baba Yaga's adopted daughter Elanor. With this key she can open any door within the hut and it will open to outside the hut. Can only be used once a day * '''Cloak of Many Fashions - '''An item created by playing a piano in the hut. Initially created for her snake Kasiya she used its shape changing properties to make it more suitable for her meeting with Baba Yaga. However, afterwards it was returned to Kasiya, much to the jealousy of Ikosoki. In the new reality this instead belonged to Ikosoki. * '''Caged Sun - '''A small crystal object with a metallic frame. This was the first item she stole from the night hags. Unfortunately, she is unable to use it very often as it requires actual dawnlight or a powerful enough artificial light in order to charge. Lost in a chess match to Hux * '''Violin - '''The violin she stole from a rich family when she was on the streets and with which she charmed the fairy to help improve the well. - Destroyed to allow her a better chance to persuade Imurian. * '''Instruments of the Bard Banjo + Flute of Smoke Illusions '- A banjo that she found which has clearly magical properties. This has been combined with the flute of smoke illusions. It now has the ability to cast Fly, Invisibility, Levitate, Protection from Evil and Good, Phantasmal Force, Hallucinatory Terrain, Invisibility, Nystul's Magic Aura all once a day and Minor Illusion (Unlimited times). - Not unlocked in the new universe. * '''Cursed Instruments of the Bard Doss Lute + Flute of Smoke Illusions - '''A lute that she found which has clearly magical properties. This has been combined with the flute of smoke illusions. It now has the ability to cast Fly, Invisibility, Levitate, Protection from Evil and Good, Animal Friendship, Protection from Poison, Protection from Energy (Fire) all once a day and Minor Illusion (Unlimited times). However, it is cursed so all the effects have different effects. * '''Magic Lock - '''A magical lock that mimics the effect of the arcane lock spell. Stolen from the horder of the undead collector Tux this can, when attuned, lock any door to the point it is unopenable without breaking the lock. A drop of the attuned blood can open the lock. Currently locking the front of the hut shut * '''Bottle of Ship Ashes - '''A bottle containing the ashes of the living ship they were trapped in. Kept so that she can fulfill her promise of feeding it to a goat. - Fed to a Kenku that was polymorphed into a goat. * '''Ghoulcaller Bell - '''An item she found in a treasure chest that once belonged to a night hag. So far she doesn't know exactly what it does except that it relates to summoning up ghouls. - Given to Llevellyn * '''Reverse Lockpick - '''An item given to her by Llevellin and not yet returned. Essentially it does what it says on the tin and locks any door. The difficulty to open this then depends on how good they are with lock picking. * '''Staff of Focused Duality - Allows the user to concentrate on two spells at once. Taken from Dream Natasha in the Astral Sea * Death Ward Defibrilator - 'A harness invention once worn be Geralf which is made of a conductive metal plate which can be donned over the top of Light Armor or regular clothes. The centre crackles with sparks of electricity behind a glass window port. A dial indicates how long the charge inside will last whilst the inner plate has a round censor near the top that rests against the chest when worn. Whilst attuned to the Death Ward Defibrillator the user gains resistance to Lightning damage. After a Lightning Bolt (or spell of 3rd level or higher that deals lightning damage) has struck this chest piece it holds enough charge for 8 hours and will administer the wearer a jolt of electricity if it detects your heart beat drastically drop or become erratic. The first time the target would drop to 0 hit points as a result of taking damage, the target instead drops to 1 hit point, and the charge is expended. If it still holds charge when the target is subjected to an effect that would kill it instantaneously without dealing damage, that effect is instead negated against the target, and the charge fully depletes. * '''Ioun Stone of Agility '- Your Dexterity score increases by 2, to a maximum of 20, while this deep red Sphere orbits your head. Traits * 'Triskaidekaphobia -' The fear of the number 13. This was gained when her and the necromancer Llevellyn fought against 13 specters who could only be defeated by destroying the 13 objects relating to them. For those who can't be bother to math thats 169 objects. * '''City Secrets - '''She naturally had skill to navigate urban places with uncanny skill due to her upbringing on the streets. However, through her time in the hut she adapted this to gain uncanny knowledge to navigate the hut better than most. * '''Darkvision (Yuan-Ti) - '''Like all of her race she is able to see in the dark up to 60ft. * '''Magic resistance - '''Her entire race have a rather uncanny reaction to magic. It tends to be far less effective on them. This grants them advantage on all saving throws against magic. * '''Poison Immunity - '''Who can poison a snake? Perhaps some can, but they cannot poison the Yuan-Ti for poison runs in their very veins and they are unable to be inflicted by such an effect. Feats * '''Menacing - '''You become fearsome to others, gaining the following benefits: ** Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. ** You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. ** When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can replace one attack with an attempt to demoralize one humanoid you can see within 30 feet of you that can see and hear you. Make a Intimidation check contested by the target's Insight. If your check succeeds, the target is frightened until the end of your next turn. If your check fails, the target can't be frightened by you in this way for 1 hour. * '''Quick-fingered - '''Your nimble fingers and agility let you perform sleight of hand. You gain the following benefits: ** Increase your Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. ** You gain proficiency in the Sleight of Hand skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. ** As a bonus action, you can make a Sleight of Hand check to plant something on someone else, conceal an object on a creature, lift a purse, or take something from a pocket. Languages * '''Common - '''Who isn't fluent in common? * '''Draconic - '''The language of dragons, but also the language of snakes. Mostly used to speak to her snakes '''Iksoski '''and '''Kasiya * Abyssal - 'The language of demons and also a language known by all Yuan-ti. Spell List Cantrips * 'Poison Spray * Vicious Mockery * Mending * Message 1st Level Spells * Animal Friendship (Snakes only) -''' A trait all Yuan-Ti possess. * '''Dissonant Whispers * Identify * Healing Word * Thunderwave * Faerie Fire '- One of her favourite spells to help give the party an edge. 2nd Level Spells * 'Suggestion - 'Another trait all Yuan-Ti possess, but they can only use it once per day. * 'Shatter - 'The signature spell of Hestellieh and one she never leaves home without. * 'Silence ' 3rd Level Spells * 'Hypnotic Pattern - 'Used to hold the half-breed Rauhiss till the gold dragon Imurian slayed it. * 'Aura of Vitality ' * 'Slow ' * 'Dispel Magic 4th Level Spells * Polymorph '''- Used to turn a kenku into a goat so she could feed it the ship's ashes * [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Death%20Ward#content '''Death Ward] 5th Level Spells * [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Animate%20Objects#content Animate Objects] * Synaptic Static '- Used to great effect to weaken the Collossus * 'Steel Wind Strike List of Books Hestellieh has been tasked getting several books in order to get her soul back. The books are as follows: * Tang's Ritual Book of Healing Hoodoo -''' * 'The intricacies of High Society - ' * '''Miracles of Ilmater - Found in treasure goblin's bag * Abjuration Arcanum - * Cuisine Macabre - * Nature's Cure -''' * 'The Sunspring -' * 'Tome of Dank Dance Moves -' * 'Deliverance Vol 1. Powers & Principalities -' * 'Deliverance Vol 2. Repentance - ' * 'Deliverance Vol 3. Rubuke -' * '''Theatre Performance - Found and bought in Qester Trivia * Saved the party from Baba Yaga by making a deal with the mindflayer Kesserask. This deal involved promising the mind of Llyvelin to the mindflayer once his brain was more....developed. This is a deal she hopes to get out of somehow, perhaps by killing Kesserask * Has a magpie-like desire for shiny objects and struggles to resist stealing them especially if there is a distraction. * Has a great desire for knowledge particularly of the alchemic arts. * Has difficulty resisting playing along to a good song. * Love to try out new instruments. * Has been in the hut longer than most of the party, except Glory. * Is quite honorbound. If she believes she owes you a debt she will find a way to repay it. An example being when she easily cut out Llevelin's eye as he asked for a favour and she felt she owed him one. *Hates to see things caged and will do her best to release them. She also hates mental cages, like those who have had their mind bound or broken. *Tries her best to protect those she sees as weaker than herself, whether that be physically or mentally. A key example being Lily in the bathhouse where she protected her from Llyvelin's accidental peeping and Kah'vahr's interrogation. *Has so far developed no real bond with Xavan. *Is probably closest to Llyvelin and Uari'ah. *In truth she looks up a little bit to Glory as she herself is a little bit of a manipulator, but he seems much more skilled. However, she is also smart enough not to trust him. *Prefers to use sonic and psychic spells, but also has an affinity for healing spells. *Whilst she has a favoured spell in Shatter she likes to use other spells to give her party an edge such as Faerie Fire against foes that look like they may turn invisible. *Is currently unaware that she is a yuan-ti. She just knows she is different and has some abilities that others don't. As far as she is aware everyone hatches from eggs. *Really hates it when people take stuff from her.